


Голубчик

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Mini R-NC-21 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: У Генриха есть жених, но иногда он проводит вечера в постели своего работодателя





	Голубчик

Генрих плавно двинулся вперед, плотнее стискивая правой рукой бедро Аделинда. Тот охотно подался ему навстречу, принимая глубже уже начавший набухать узел.

— Ну же, голубчик, позаботься обо мне, — пробормотал Аделинд, перехватив за запястье свободную руку Генриха, он потянул ее вниз и тот обхватил его член. 

Узел уже вздулся в полную силу, не давая телам разъединиться, Генрих не мог двинуться ни вперед, ни назад, поэтому, склонившись ближе, почти прижимаясь грудью к спине Аделинда, он начал ласкать его, чуть торопливо, даже грубовато, в точности как тому нравилось. Райк предпочитал иное обращение, ему по вкусу была нежность, поцелуи, долгие объятья, близость с ним всегда была неспешной и оставляла после себя ощущение умиротворения. Выходя из спальни Аделинда же, Генрих всякий раз чувствовал себя опустошенным. 

Аделинд чуть прогнулся, двинул бедрами, как будто пытался протолкнуть узел внутрь себя еще глубже, — но тут же замер и вернулся в прежнее положение. Генрих с невольной усмешкой представил себе, как тот раздраженно хмурится, почувствовав за несколько секунд до оргазма боль, причем отнюдь не самую приятную — в последние недели он жаловался на ноющую поясницу, и, верно, не собрался дойти до своего врача. 

Немедленно почувствовав неловкость из-за своих злорадных мыслей, Генрих наклонился к Аделинду ближе и осторожно подхватил правой рукой под живот, давая лишнюю опору, — которой тот немедля воспользовался с тихим вздохом облегчения. 

— Еще немного, голубчик, — пробормотал Аделинд, снова придвигаясь чуть ближе, и Генрих вернулся к на миг прерванным ласкам.

Ему не нравилось это обращение, он не раз намекал Аделинду на то, что предпочел бы любое иное, но тот, намеренно или нет, не слышал намеков, а говорить прямо Генрих не хотел, опасаясь нарушить тонкий баланс в их связи: стоит Аделинду разочароваться в нем, и он, конечно же, найдет себе нового секретаря. Или любовника, которому можно приписать любую другую должность, — живший скромно и редко выходивший в свет, полковник Аделинд Рейнхард, в сущности, ничуть не нуждался в секретаре. 

— Да, вот так. — Бормотание сменилось шепотом, и, миг спустя, с коротким стоном, тоже больше похожим на вздох, Аделинд выпустил семя в подставленную руку Генриха. 

Внутренние мышцы немедленно расслабились, но узел самого Генриха был еще вздут и тот не решился пытаться высвободить член сейчас, опасаясь причинить неудобство. Много легче дождаться, пока кончится сцепка, — благо Аделинд сейчас не был в охоте и оснований для опасения не было.

Генрих погладил Аделинда по плечу, но тот стряхнул его руку, без слов намекая, что предпочтет иные прикосновения, — и, послушно следуя этому намеку, он снова с силой вцепился пальцами в бедро Аделинда, надеясь сегодня оставить на бледной коже достаточно темные отпечатки, чтобы заслужить хотя бы краткую похвалу. Тот обожал следы, Генрих не раз заставал его у зеркала, любующимся ими; забавная старомодная дикость: в годы юности Аделинда все еще принято было считать, будто это — лучшее доказательство разом готовности альфы видеть в омеге равного, а не оберегать сверх меры, и самой страсти между ними, заставляющей обоих забыть об учтивости.

Аделинд никогда не говорил об их связи как о романтической, но чувствовать себя желанным ему нравилось. 

Генрих уже смирился с тем, что даже мысленно больше не называл полковника Рейнхарда иначе, чем по имени. Много больше его тревожило другое: то, что он стал все реже возвращаться к образу своего возлюбленного жениха, оставаясь с Аделиндом наедине. Раньше он представлял себе Райка — миловидного, белокурого, похожего на ангела с церковной фрески — чтобы возбудиться, но, постепенно, жизнь начала вытеснять фантазии, и в последнее время Генрих все чаще замечал: Аделинд возбуждает его по-настоящему, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и все сопутствующие ей особенности внешности.

По-своему, конечно, Аделинд был красив: все еще статный, несмотря на годы, сохранивший выправку, высокий и плечистый для омеги, он всегда с первого взгляда давал понять, что не случайно попал в отряд фурий и, несмотря на всегда ходившие непристойные слухи, в войну сражался, а не скрашивал одиночество старших по званию альф. Черты его лица, пожалуй, Генрих назвал бы грубоватыми — в особенности в сравнении с утонченностью Райка — но и подобном облике можно найти свое очарование, к тому же грубоватость эту чуть сглаживали широко посаженные ярко-голубые глаза. 

Однако приметы старости были более чем очевидны, от пересекших лоб глубоких морщин до истончившейся кожи на ногах, сквозь которую проступали вздутые вены, и, именно поэтому, Генрих никогда не признался бы, даже самому себе, что находит Аделинда красивым, и, более того, соблазнительным. Он согласился лечь в его постель исключительно ради денег — денег на свадьбу и последующую жизнь с Райком. Это было сложное решение, но он вынужден был согласиться, не видя лучшего пути и не желая рисковать тем, что уже имел. Как выходец из небогатой семьи, лишенный поддержки со стороны и неспособный показать возможным работодателям даже рекомендательные письма, — отец Райка сказал, что не станет «размениваться на подачки возможному зятю» — Генрих находился в очень шатком положении, а Аделинд намекнул на возможность увольнения в случае отказа.

Генрих не раз повторял себе, что дело исключительно в этом и Аделинд, давно перешагнувший границы того возраста, который учтиво принято называть «зрелым», ничуть не привлек его, если бы не поставленный выбор. 

Плотнее стиснув его плечо, вызвав у Аделинда одобрительное ворчание, Генрих резко подался вперед, навалился на него всей тяжестью и, наконец, почувствовал, как жарким пламенем обдает все тело дошедшее до вершины наслаждение, когда семя выплескивается наружу. 

Генрих невольно сжал Аделинда в своих объятьях так сильно, что тот удивленно вздохнул. 

— Спокойнее, — тихо сказал он, накрывая ладонью пальцы Генриха. 

В этом прикосновении было что-то отеческое и тот немедленно отпрянул и отодвинулся назад, чересчур резко — узел еще не спал полностью, резкое нарушение сцепки причинило ему боль. 

— Ты сегодня сам не свой, голубчик. — Генрих не смотрел на Аделинда, но услышал улыбку в его голосе. — Тебя что-то тревожит? 

Генриха тревожило многое, но он не мог сказать этого вслух, не мог признать, что сам же Аделинд — с этим высокомерным «голубчик», со своим желанием избегать нежности — и привел его в подобное расстройство чувств. 

— Нет, ерунда, — отмахнулся он. 

— Юношеский ветер в голове? — спросил Аделинд, поднимаясь с постели. Едва ли эти слова требовали ответа, но Генрих все же кивнул. 

Аделинд накинул на плечи халат, и Генрих воспринял это как предложение одеться, коль скоро они уже завершили акт близости. Он поднял лежавшие у изножья кровати брюки, наклонился за брошенными на пол носками, чувствуя на себе взгляд Аделинда. Он не раз говорил, что ему нравится любоваться Генрихом, равно как и прочими молодыми красивыми альфами, как он сам объяснял — «Во время войны и на парадах после, пока я был красивым молодым человеком, альфы на меня глазели, как на зверя в зоосаде, теперь я пользуюсь правом ответить им тем же». 

Одергивая рубашку, Генрих снова повернулся к нему, скользнул взглядом по иссеченной морщинами длинной шее, седеющим волосам на груди, чуть выступающему мягкому животу — Аделинд расплылся с годами, но это выглядело совсем не так, как у родивших омег, хотя едва ли Генрих смог бы описать отличие словами. Поймав его взгляд, Аделинд снова улыбнулся, запахивая халат, и, увидев эту улыбку, Генрих почувствовал мягкое тепло, поднимающееся внутри.

Он отвел глаза, замер, так и не застегнув ворот рубашки. Происходящее все больше напоминало ему какое-то наваждение, он путался сильнее и сильнее с каждым днем — как мог он, разумный молодой человек, хотя бы на секунду сказать себе, что предпочел бы общество Аделинда обществу Райка? Но между тем время от времени эта мысль приходила ему в голову: он чувствовал к Аделинду не только влечение, но порой как сейчас, симпатию, нежность, пусть даже его покровительственный взгляд и высокомерный тон порой вызывали у Генриха досаду. 

Генрих закрыл глаза и попытался вообразить себе Райка, чтобы обратить свою нежность к нему, — но образ получался размытым, похожим на смутное воспоминание, хотя они виделись меньше недели назад. 

— Голубчик, ты совсем замечтался, — усмехнулся Аделинд, кутаясь в халат плотнее. — Тебе лучше поспешить, если хочешь успеть поймать пролетку, скоро они все потянутся к опере, и тебе придется ждать свободную замерзая на улице, как сиротка из душещипательного газетного рассказа. 

Генрих был более чем уверен: Аделинд намекал ему на возможность остаться — и в определенной степени это звучало заманчиво, на улице явно занималась метель, а дома Генриха все равно никто не ждал. Но он понимал, что стоит согласиться один раз — после отказать будет уже невозможно. Аделинду доставляла немалое удовольствие власть над ним, и, конечно, он не станет упускать шанс привязать Генриха к себе еще плотнее. 

— Ты прав, — кивнул Генрих и, подойдя к Аделинду ближе, поцеловал его в щеку. Как знак прощания он всегда позволял Гериху проявлять нежность, и тот пользовался этим правом, как если бы действительно верил, что таким образом отвоевывает пядь земли, на которой сумеет твердо установить свое пошатнувшееся чувство собственного достоинства. — До встречи.

— До завтра. — Генрих подумал, что Аделинд прибавит к этим словам свое обычное «голубчик», но тот лишь похлопал его по плечу. 

Генрих одернул ворот рубашки, торопливо застегнул верхнюю пуговицу и направился к выходу. Действительно, задерживаться не стоило. 

Если он потратит на дорогу до дома меньше четверти часа, то, пожалуй, стоит позвонить Райку. Может, услышав его голос, Генрих избавится от наведенного Аделиндом наваждения.


End file.
